computerfandomcom-20200222-history
Intel CC820
Specifications Processor This motherboard uses a Slot 1 processor. The FSB can run at either 100 Mhz or 133 Mhz. Speed is automatically detected; no configuration in BIOS / jumpers. Supported processors * Pentium II ** 350 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 400 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 450 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache * Pentium III ** 450 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 500 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 550 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 600 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 550 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache ** 600 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache ** 650 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache ** 700 Mhz, 100 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache ** 533 Mhz, 133 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 600 Mhz, 133 Mhz FSB, 512kb L2 cache ** 533 Mhz, 133 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache ** 600 Mhz, 133 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache ** 667 Mhz, 133 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache ** 733 Mhz, 133 Mhz FSB, 256kb L2 cache Memory The CC820 supports a maximum of 512 MB of RAM. Modules are 168-pin SDRAM DIMMS at 100 Mhz only. ECC RAM can be used, but it will operate in non-ECC mode. Possible configurations: * 1 x 32 MB = 32 MB * 2 x 32 MB = 64 MB * 1 x 64 MB = 64 MB * 1 x 64 MB + 1 x 32 MB = 96 MB * 2 x 64 MB = 128 MB * 1 x 128 MB = 128 MB * 1 x 128 + 1 x 32 MB = 160 MB * 1 x 128 + 1 x 64 MB = 192 MB * 2 x 128 = 256 MB * 1 x 256 = 256 MB * 1 x 256 + 1 x 32 MB = 288 MB * 1 x 256 + 1 x 64 MB = 320 MB * 1 x 256 + 1 x 128 MB = 384 MB * 2 x 256 MB = 512 MB Expansion Connectors * Back Panel ** 1 PS/2 mouse port ** 1 PS/2 keyboard port ** 2 USB 1.1 ports ** 1 Parallel port ** 2 Serial ports ** 1 MIDI port (optional) ** 1 Audio Line-in (optional) ** 1 Audio Line-out (optional) ** 1 Mic-in (optional) * Middle ** 1 legacy CD-ROM audio cable connector (optional) ** 1 AMR Audio / Modem connector ** 1 ATAPI CD-ROM connector (optional) ** 1 ATAPI modem connector (optional) ** 2 IDE controller connectors ** 1 Floppy controller connector * Front ** 1 Infrared port connector ** Activity LED ** Power / reset switch Slots * 5 PCI * 1 AGP 2.0 Drivers and Software BIOS * Latest BIOS Windows 98 * Integrated audio - Creative ES1373 * Chipset driver * Firmware Hub driver Windows NT 4 * Integrated audio - Creative ES1373 * Firmware Hub driver Windows 95 * Firmware Hub driver * Chipset driver External Links * Intel Product page * Motherboard manual * Drivers page Category:Intel motherboards Category:Motherboards that use Pentium II processors Category:Motherboards that use Pentium III processors From Computers - history and jobs, a Wikia wiki.